


Merry Christmas Kiddo

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Very Bunker Christmas, Christmas fic, Gen, Inspired by Pajamas, Presents, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Amino fc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Toastiel on the SPN Amino, Dean and Cas give Sam their Christmas Present</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta-ed so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I apologize for the lack of fic in the past months, but I promise it'll be worth it!
> 
> Shitty edits are mine, Pictures belong to Toastiel

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/image2.jpg.html)

Sam was surprised when Dean handed him the messily wrapped box on Christmas Eve. 

 

They hadn’t done real Christmas presents in … well ever and Sam felt awkward as Dean shoved it into his hand. Something about it was… off. 

 

“Uh, Thanks Dean,” Sam stuttered, taking the present and sitting down on the couch. The bunker was dressed for Christmas, though only at Castiel’s insistence. The Winchesters didn't do Christmas, at least not like everyone else did. 

 

They had a tree, a real live Christmas tree, that they’d chopped down themselves (Apparently a plastic tree didn’t count.) trimmed with silver tinsel and slightly burnt popcorn strings. Cas had flat out refused to put an angel on top of the tree, opting instead for a banged up star, he found digging through the bunker. 

 

There was a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace and lopsided stockings (He didn’t even want to know where Cas learned to knit) bearing their names, plus a spare for Gabriel. 

 

Christmas had always been Chinese food and presents from the gas station, never fancy, never wrapped, so Sam was suspicious of the package on his lap. 

 

He felt Dean and Cas’ eyes on him, Dean clearly anticipating him opening the box. 

 

“You didn’t have to do this, guys,” he mumbled. “I didn’t get anything for you.”

 

“It’s all right, Sammy,” Dean prodded. “Stop acting like a girl and just open in already.”

 

Sam tore off the paper gingerly, trying not to jostle the box, in case there was something rigged to blow, or something alive inside. 

 

He was sorely disappointed in that regard when he pulled off the top. 

 

There, nestled in white tissue paper was a red plaid monstrosity. Sam pulled it out of the box and Dean burst out laughing.

 

It was pajamas, but not just any pajamas. 

 

It was a giant, red plaid onesie, with white cuffs and a badge on the front. Squinting, he held it up to the light. 

 

“I’m a Moose, See my Caboose” he read out loud, to a fresh wave of laughter from both Dean and the former angel. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/image3.jpg.html)

 

Glaring daggers at them, he flipped the pajamas over and found himself staring at a happy little Moose, sewn into the butt flap with the words “Moose Caboose” 

 

“Dean…. you shouldn't have.” he said, his lip twitching in an effort to hold back a grimace. 

 

“C’mon Sammy, try it on.” Dean pushed back. 

 

“Uhhhh…. I think… It’s uhhhh… too hot for this…. tonight.” Sam stuttered back. 

 

“Cas picked it out special.” Dean prodded. 

 

Sam cast a glance over at Cas, who was looking at him expectantly. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

He threw it over his shoulder and ducked into the bathroom to chance. He was surprised when the thing actually fit him, even more that it was comfortable. Not that he'd be caught dead admitting that to anyone, least of all, Dean. 

 

Sam shuffle back out into the living room, only to be greeted by the flash of Dean’s phone camera and Gabriel's high- pitched cackle. 

 

“See I told you, Cassie.” the archangel was saying. “He looks adorable.” 

 

Dean was laughing too hard to add his input and Cas was looking him sheepishly. 

 

Despite how stupid Sam felt, warmth filled him from his toes to his face. This was how Christmas was supposed to be. 

 

“Merry Christmas, guys.” 

 

“Merry Christmas, kiddo.” 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/image1.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had never been one to be outdone. 

He always paid back in kind what he was given and the set of plaid moose pajamas he’d received for Christmas was no exception. 

Gabriel and Dean had teased him mercilessly about the onesie, but it was one of the most comfortable things Sam owned and he’d be damned if a little teasing put him off this one small bit of comfort. 

The idea hit him as he was researching one night, warm and cozy in the pajamas. A smile lit up his face as he opened the Walmart website, grinning manically as he placed his order. A few days was all he had to wait for his sweet, sweet revenge. 

He could barely contain himself in the two days it took for the packages to arrive at their P.O. box near the bunker. Sam had even ordered wrapping paper to complete the presentation. Let it not be said that Sam Winchester did things in halves. 

He waited until they were all settled down that night, sitting around the fire, trading war stories over beers and popcorn. 

Sam excused himself for a moment and came back bearing three boxes bedecked in Christmas paper. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him as he plopped down next to him. 

“What are those?” 

Sam gave him what he hoped was an innocent looking smirk. “ Well I felt bad that I didn’t get you guys anything.” He handed each box to its intended recipient and waited. 

Dean stared at the box in his hands for a moment, and narrowed his eyes slightly at his brother. “You didn’t have to do that, Sammy.” 

“Yes I did,” Sam insisted. “I really really did.” 

Cas didn’t say a word as he tore through the paper and opened the box. Beside Sam, Gabriel ripped into the present with equal fervor, his smile stopping dead as he saw the thing in the box. 

Castiel pulled his out first and Sam choked back a giggle as he examined it. In Cas’ hands, was another onesie, in his size, covered in cat footprints. He turned it around to reveal an embroidered cat and the words “Cat’s Pajamas” on the butt- flap. 

With a shriek of glee, Gabriel’s came loose next, the trickster smiling ear to ear as he examined his present. He too had gotten a onesie. It was different shades of pink with a pile of printed donuts up the front, covered in various frosting and sprinkles. Sam knew from experience that donuts were one of Gabriel’s favorite treats, and he couldn’t resist seeing the former archangel in pink. 

Cas still looked bewildered as he looked from his brother, to Dean and then back to Sam. 

“Go on, Cas,” Sam prodded. “Go try it on. I want to make sure I got the size right.”

Cas cocked his head and squinted, but didn’t protest as he took the pajamas to go change. 

Gabriel didn’t bother changing the human way, instead snapping into his. The genuine smile he bestowed on Sam was something to behold. “Thanks kiddo,” he said, “This is awesome.” 

Dean still hadn’t touched his box, staring at it with trepidation. 

“Come on, Dean. I’m getting offended now,” Sam teased, smiling ferally at him. 

Dean’s nostrils flared. Sam knew he didn’t want to see what was inside, but he had to open the box. 

In the meantime, Cas returned in his Pajamas, his dark hair mussed. “Thank you Sam,” he said lightly, returning to his seat next to Dean. He looked at the older Winchester for a moment. “Aren’t you going to open Sam’s present?”

Sam swallowed a triumphant smirk. Now that Castiel had called him out, he had no other choice.

Gingerly, Dean peeled off the paper and opened the box. His mouth was a perfect “o” as he pulled his present up to look at it. 

His onesie was much like the others, flannel and long-sleeved, except for one noticeable difference: his had a cape. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/image2_1.jpg.html)

It was black and yellow, bearing a bat emblem on the chest and a printed utility belt around the middle; Batman.

“Go put it on, Dean-o,” Gabriel suggested devilishly, raising his eye brows at Sam. 

Dean gaped at him. “Uhhh… I think I’ll pass..” 

“We’re all wearing ours,” Cas put in. Sam just smiled at Dean. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel added. “You made Sam put his on.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed at the former archangel. “Fine,” He said. “But it comes off after.”

Gabriel grinned triumphantly, putting his hands behind his head as Dean left to put on the pajamas. 

Dean returned a couple minutes later, looking every inch the putting two year old he was acting like. 

“ Oh Dean-o, It-“

“Zip it, Gabe,” Dean snapped, glaring at him and then at Sam. “Happy now?” 

“Extremely,” Sam said, laughing. Dean stomped away and slammed the door of his room loudly. 

He did not come out the rest of the night. 

But, if just by chance, Sam happened to catch him running through the bunker, in his batman pajamas, humming the Batman theme song, no one had to know.

Or did they?


	3. Fanart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Fanart from the lovely TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite aka McKenzi of the SPN Amino.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/image1%201.jpg.html)

Sammy in his Pajamas!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/image.jpeg.html)

Dean and Gabriel in their Pajamas!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/Cas.jpg.html)

Castiel in kitty PJs!


End file.
